Seasons Change
by serpiente-negra
Summary: DMHG. What happens when people change and become exactly who they always wanted to be? You'll have to read about the rest. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I ever imagine I will.

Chapter 1

There was one person that would always be certain to provoke her anger and that name was none other than Draco Malfoy. During their time at Hogwarts he had done nothing to her but annoy, and try and call her a filthy mudblood. It seemed to her as if that was the only word in his vocabulary that was as necessary for him as breathing was.

She had asked herself so many times why it was that he hated her so much, other that the fact that she was a muggle born witch. Their last encounter was a few days ago as they were preparing to leave Hogwarts for their summer vacation; their sixth year was finally over and when they returned they would be in their final year.

As the Hogwarts students were boarding the train they were all excitedly chattering away about their summer plans but two students stood out among the rest, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The two of them were engaged in what seemed to be a very heated argument with name-calling ranging from Mudblood to Death Eater and every other word in between. All of the students stopped to witness their encounter, and they all wanted to know how this certain row had gotten started. It wasn't a surprise to see the two in such a discussion, in fact whenever Hermione and Malfoy were at the same place at the same time (outside of a classroom of course) there scenes were bound to arise.

After Hagrid came and parted them for the last time of the school year they went their separate ways both of them thankful to be leaving Hogwarts at least for a while and being rid of the torture of having to see the other every day. The entire ride home Hermione was thinking of new ways that she could make Malfoy's life miserable next year and was eagerly awaiting the chance to put these new ideas into use. Though she would never admit this to anyone other than herself she terribly enjoyed the thrill that came with those heated discussions. It seemed as if Malfoy was the only person that could quickly respond to her wit and was more than willing to put her in her place, everyone else (starting with Harry and Ron) never seemed to question her. Not questioning her was understandable because she always did her research and knew just the right answers but just once she wished that someone other than Malfoy would give her a challenge.

"It's definitely time for a change," Hermione whispered to herself. "I don't want to be known as a know-it-all anymore, I want to be known for something else, I just don't want to be myself anymore." And with that said a plan was beginning to form inside her mind.

Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the city being picked up by his butler. His parents didn't even have the decency to come and pick him up themselves. Ever since Draco could remember the people that he had closest to him was Blake Hart, his butler, it had always seemed to him that he was the only person that cared; even then he wondered whether if he was with him because he wanted to be or because it was his job.

The trip made Draco feel as if he was alone, but being Draco Malfoy meant that he couldn't show anyone that he was lonely; much less admit it to himself. This feeling of loneliness that Draco had become accustomed to was something that never seemed to leave him, even in his dreams. There was always a reoccurring dream that sent shivers down his back and that was the dream, or should I say nightmare, of dieing alone. The only time that Draco didn't feel alone was when he was exchanging insults with Granger. There was something about the way that she was unafraid of him that made him feel almost human. She was the only person that wasn't afraid of him because he was a Malfoy, she wasn't afraid to tell him exactly what she thought, and most importantly when they were talking (or rather yelling at each other) she seemed to be acknowledging him as a person not as a member of the Malfoy family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione arrived home to find the house empty and she sensed that something was wrong. Her parents had told her that they would be out of town the day that she was to arrive, but they had also told her that they would call at five o'clock. They were supposed to have called an hour ago; Hermione had spent an hour next to the phone waiting for the call that would calm her nerves.

It was now two hours later and Hermione still knew nothing about her parents. Then all of a sudden the phone sprang to life.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Hermione answered the phone with urgency praying that her parents were on the other side.

"Hello?" she repeated again.

"Good evening, may I please speak with Miss Hermione Granger?"

"This is she."

"This is Officer ­­Conner. I don't know how to tell you this but we really need for you to come to the station and help us with something."

There was a long pause and Hermione felt as if she couldn't breath, confusion and doubt began to fill her mind.

"Miss? Are you there? Hello?"

"Yes, I'm here sorry. What's going on?" Hermione's voice seemed to carry the panic that she felt.

"I don't really know how to explain this over the phone. Will you please come to the station?"

"I'll be right there." Hermione hung up the phone quickly and grabbed the keys to her car; she knew that she shouldn't be driving the way that she felt but she needed to get there fast.

The next thing she knew she was as the station with Officer ­Conner. Apparently her parents were in an accident while on their way back into the city. Hermione's world came tumbling down and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god! Are they okay? Where are they!" Hermione was now past panic. "I want to know where they are!"

"Please calm down. This is very hard for me to tell you. Your parents are…..you're parents didn't make it. I'm so sorry. There will be someone getting in touch with you to discuss your arrangements with you. I am so sorry is there anything that I can do to help?"

"No they can't be dead. My parents can't be dead." The words made no sense to Hermione, there was no way that this was happening to her. What had she possibly done wrong to be punished like this? There had to be some way to make this all better. The officer hadn't let her drive home with the way that she felt.

A few days passed and Hermione still couldn't get out of bed, she hadn't even told Harry and Ron what happened. If Hermione told them what happened she would have to admit that her parents were gone. No matter what she told herself the fact that they were no longer going to come and hug her or be with her was in the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do.

The phone rang and she was debating whether answering it or not. After the last phone call that she got Hermione didn't really want to answer the phone anymore. Despite herself she answered the phone. Hermione was informed that her parents' attorney would be stopping by later that day to read her parents' will. Unfortunately Hermione didn't have a choice she had to look decent before the lawyer got there.

Hermione had known Mr. Sawyer since as long as she could remember. He was a small balding man that had worked for her parents for almost 20 years now. When Mr. Sawyer arrived Hermione was ready for him. She was polite and listened intently as he told her what Mr. and Mrs. Granger wanted now that they had passed.

The will was pretty self-explanatory. She was to go live with her Aunt in America and then attend her school during the school year. The name of the school was obviously omitted from the will. There was a savings account under her name that would be certain to maintain her lifestyle until well after she graduated from school. Hermione knew that things were about to change but not necessarily for the best. Hermione would also be the owner of the flat that they resided in, and all of the other property that her parents had owned. Everything from the cars that were there to the house in the country. Hearing all of her parents' belongings listed made Hermione stare in shock. When had her parents acquired so many things? They were nothing more than dentists, and Hermione was sure that they didn't make that much money.

"Wait a second Mr. Sawyer. Where did my parents get so much money?"

"Well Hermione, your parents have always been very wealthy, they simply didn't want you to get too accustomed to having all that money. They always thought that all of the money might spoil you. To answer your question, they were both only children and they inherited the money from your grandparents. They were both wealthy on their own but when they got married the pooled their money together and are surprisingly wealthy. You have enough money to be secured for a very very long time. You can study anywhere that you want and live anywhere. But leaving that aside I have a letter here for you….from your parents."


	3. Note

Author's Note:

Okay this is just a quick little note. Well it's more of a question really. I was thinking that maybe no one was reading this story and that I should leave it unfinished, but then I thought that maybe if there were a few people reading it I couldn't not finish. Anyways let me know if you are reading my story and how you're liking it, let's say I hit a road-block and I need a little inspiration. If you don't like it you can most certainly let me know that too. Thanks a million guys. Byeness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our Dearest Hermione:

If you're reading this right now it means that we're not with you anymore. We know that you must be going through a lot right now, but we assure you that everything will be okay. You are a very special young woman, even more so than you can imagine. If we know you as well as we think we do, you've already started asking questions about the properties and the money that seemed to have "magically" appeared. Well by now Mr. Sawyer has already told you that your father and I were wealthy and that we didn't want to spoil you, that's true but there were other reasons for not wanting you to know about the money. I think it's best if you know about all of this before you go to America and live with my sister.

We are wealthy, but that's not the important part, we're also purebloods. Yes, purebloods. We are actually from a long line of two pureblood families but we're not from England, which is why no one recognized you. We are originally from the United States, but we moved to England when the Dark Lord gained power. In the United States Lord Voldermort started gathering followers, looking through the long line of purebloods. We figured that if we were to fake our own death we could escape, and fortunately for us we were right. We took all of the money that we had inherited from our parents and made plans with our best friends to "die".

The Spungen couple were one of our dearest friends and they had a son named Adam, they wanted to provide a better life for him. Unfortuantely they died shortly before we were allowed to put our plan into action. Being the godfathers of Adam we were awarded custody of him, we executed our plan and everything went perfect. All four of us came to live here in England, but when we arrived Adam was given to a distant relative of Martha's (his mother) that unfortunately had no children. They have raised him as their own and cared for him since he was a child, and he still thinks that they are his parents. I know that this is turning into a really long letter, but you need to know the truth.

When you arrive in the US be sure to ask your aunt for the book containing our family history, that way you also know about the family. We also have many different properties in the Wizarding community. There is a small shop in Diagon Alley that is ours. It's called Cypres, you are allowed to do anything that you wish with that store. There is also a small flat in Diagon Alley that is currently being rented to a very nice couple; there's a large house in the country that is abandoned, you're welcome to move in there and live whenever you'd like after the first summer of our passing. You're allowed to live in the manor once you have learned some of our history and had a chance to interact with your aunt. The manor is filled with house elves and a caretaker, he was our original caretaker and knows everything, if you ever need anything or want to know anything ask him his name is Raymond.

There is a large account in Gringotts under your name, vault number 494 and the key is with your aunt. We love you so much and we know that you're going to make us so proud, just like you always have. This is going to be very hard for you but your life is going to change and I know that you're going to make the best of everything. You'll survive and just always remember that we love you and we're always with you in your heart. Remember that life is magical and that everything happens for a reason.

Love Always,

Mom and Dad

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that's reading this right now. I know that it's been a while since I've updated, hopefully I can update sooner. Anyways please review! A special thanks to Meg for being my name co-author, I couldn't come up with names on my own. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Be proud of me people: I've never updated this fast.Thank you to my wonderful editor for helping me fix my last paragraph. Please review my story, the more reviews that I get the faster that I will try to update.

Kai Hart: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad that I've somehow captured your attention. Let me know if you have any theories or if there is any way to improve my story.

Lovelylady90- Thanks for the review.

Chapter 4

Draco arrived to the Malfoy Manor to find it empty. There was no one to greet him but the paintings hanging on the cold hard stone. It was nothing new for Draco to find his "home" empty, but this really wasn't his home. Reluctantly Draco headed upstairs to unpack his belongings and look at his most prized possession, a painting. The painting was the only thing in the Manor that made him feel safe and at home.

This painting was of a beautiful young woman, he had his mother move the painting to his chamber. Martha was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; she always knew what to say to make him feel better. In a way, Martha was more of a mother to him than his own mother was. Martha had clear blue eyes, long blonde hair, her skin was fair, and she had an heir about her that showed right away that she was of good breeding. There wasn't much that Draco knew about Martha's life except that she was family.

Then there was a loud shout coming from the corridor downstairs. "Draco!"

His mother and father had finally arrived. Instead of being happy to know that they would have their only son home for vacations it seemed like he was more of a burden than anything else.

Finally Draco arrived downstairs. "Good evening Mother, Father."

"Draco, what took you so long? Well never mind that. What are your plans for this vacation, boy? Do you have anything in mind?" Lucius Malfoy always spoke to Draco with a serious and cold tone.

"Well, Father, I don't have anything special planned if that's what you're asking. I was thinking of just spending the summer traveling or hanging out with the idiot twins, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Draco, Draco, Draco. I'm so very glad that you have such…..high ambitions for your summer vacation." Every single word that came out of Lucius' mouth was dripping with sarcasm. "Since you have nothing too exciting planned how would you like to engage in the family business?"

"Father, you know that I would _love_ to participate in the family business but I know nothing about it."

"I have recently started a business and would like for you to help launch it. It's a corporation. I have acquired some property outside of England and you seem to be doing very well in your studies. I think that you might be competent enough to handle such an opportunity, **_do not make me regret placing confidence in your abilities._**"

Draco was a little scared to reject his father's proposal. "Of course Father, I'm sure that it will be a good opportunity to…."

"That's enough Draco, there's no time for your rambling. A simple yes would have sufficed. Well now that that's settled let's go into the den and discuss this new investment."

Lucius and Draco spent over an hour in the den discussing family business. Draco had kept silent and forced himself to listen to his father. It was during these "talks" that Draco decided his father was in love with the sound of his own voice. Afterwards Draco still felt like he had no idea what the business was; he did, however, leave the "meeting" with a whole bunch of papers. Along with the papers came the relief of knowing that he would be spending his entire summer outside the confinements of the Malfoy Manor. Whatever the business was he was certain that anything was better than being "home", and he would be able to travel. Now all he had left to do was review the papers and he was sure that somewhere in the stack of papers he would find a clue that would explain what this family business was. Tomorrow Draco would be traveling to this unknown location and it was going to be beginning of something very interesting in the life of Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night before, Draco had tried to discover the reason that his father had finally trusted him enough to let him run a family business; unfortunately, there wasn't enough concrete information. There was a piece of information that seemed to be added out of nowhere. It turns out that the business belongs to Draco Malfoy, only Draco. He needed to find out why the business belonged to him, there was no way that his father would generously agree to give Draco a company, there was something very odd going on. After a long night morning arrived, and a very excited Draco would be leaving the Malfoy Manor for the entire summer.

Many hours later Draco found himself in the Los Angeles Airport. Why in the world would his father send him to America? Apparently there was going to be someone there to pick him up but so far he didn't see anyone. After scanning the crowd he saw a familiar face…..but wait it couldn't be, could it? Hermione Granger! What in the name of Merlin was she doing here? Is this some sort of sick joke?

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

A surprised Hermione turned around. "Malfoy! What are you doing here? What do you want? Why don't you go away? Even in America you're still here you arrogant….."

Just as Hermione was going to insult Malfoy a talk slender lady walked up to them. "Hello? Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, and you are?" Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. You look so much like your mother that I knew it was you immediately. My name is Sandra Lovewell, I'm your aunt. Who's your friend?"

"Aunt Sandra, this is Draco Malfoy and we're not exactly friends. We just have the unfortunate coincidence of knowing each other and even worse luck of having seen each other here."

"Now Hermione that's no way to talk about your friend. Draco Malfoy? Lucius's son? Well lucky for all of us that you two saw each other it saved me the time of having to look for you."

Both Hermione and Draco looked shock. Why would this woman be picking both of them up?

Draco looked rather shocked. "I'm sorry Ma'am but why would you be picking us up? Lovewell? Oh yes that's right my father gave me a letter to give to you." Draco handed the paper to Sandra.

_Sandra:_

_I've agreed to allow Draco to return to America only because you're persuading me to do so, but he doesn't know anything. I'm warning you that I'm leaving this whole fiasco to you so if anything goes wrong it will mean serious consequences for you._

_Lucius_

Sandra's face seemed to lose it's color for a brief moment, but then she quickly regained her composure.

"Sandra? Are you okay? What did my father want?" Draco asked full of curiosity.

"Nothing Draco dear, your father and I have known each other for a very long time. Do you really think that if he didn't trust me he would leave his only son in my care? Well we should get going Herbert is waiting in the car."

"Herbert?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yes Herbert is our chauffer."

Hermione was suddenly aware of how much her life was changing. She had never taken a ride in a limousine or had her own chauffer before. Her parents were right, her life was changing, but the only thing that she didn't understand was what Draco Malfoy had to do with this change.

Draco on the other hand was wondering the same thing. Why would his father send him to Hermione's aunt? Especially if she's a muggle, and why would Lucius make Draco ride in the same car as the mudblood. This is the same girl that Lucius had told him over and over again that she wasn't worthy of attending the same school as Draco, let alone breathing the same air. This is all so confusing. There are so many things that were occupying Draco's thoughts for example: the mysterious business, and the whole situation with Granger and her aunt. This makes no sense. Something's happening here and Draco needed to find out what.

A/N: Alright well this was another chapter. I kind of used this chapter to set the stage for the next couple of chapters. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and full of details. Please review! The more reviews the sooner the update.

kai Hart- thanks for the review. I know that this chapter will feel a little like a filler as well, because it is, but I promise the next one will be one to pay attention to. Hopefully you're not too disappointed.

DaOnleeSam- I've been reading some of your stories and I love them! Anyways hopefully you like this story and you review!

Scott Schuyler- Well what can I say? Review?


End file.
